


I'll Do It For You

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, I mean, M/M, Sorta Underage, Valentine's Day, and conner's age is weird, but won't admit it, exact ages are never mentioned, fake date, just two friends who like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Prompt: “So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine’s Party?”Conner wants a date for the team's Valentine's party and asks Dick to just pretend for the night.





	I'll Do It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Livvy here back at it again with a Valentine’s themed one-shot. I guess it’s a tradition now. Choosing the couple for this year was difficult, but I ended up going with Conner and Dick. They are a cute pairing that I fell in love with upon watching their first interactions. The two would make a great pairing and they are very different from all other couples I’ve written about in the past.

It started off innocently enough as a conversation between two longtime friends. Valentine's Day was right around the corner and while Dick never had trouble finding a date on any occasion, Conner wasn't as lucky. The super-clone seemed down and genuinely upset at having to spend the holiday alone.

"It's not about being single, Dick," Conner sighed, leaning back on the dark grey sofa while Dick rummaged around in the kitchen. The two black haired heroes were in Dick's apartment in Bludhaven spending some quality time together. A common occurrence for the two ever since they graduated high school.

"Then what is it about, Supey?" Dick wondered, taking a seat next to his friend and handing him a soda. 

"It's that I'll have to go to the party alone while M'gann goes with Lagoon Boy." Conner practically growls the codename of the green-skinned Atlantean while popping open the can. He takes a swift drink before groaning. "And it's not about M'gann either!"

"Are you sure about that? Cause it seems like it is about Miss M." Dick didn't want to assume anything about what was going on. Sure, he was a little confused but he was willing to try and understand the situation.

"Okay, maybe a little, but not in the way you think," Conner admits begrudgingly. He takes a long sip from the can trying to ignore the fact that he was being studied with curiosity.

"Alright, then in what way?" 

"M'gann and I went to every party - school, league, and team - together. It's been like that my entire life. Now that she's going with La'gann, I don't know what to do." Saying it all out loud like that made Conner feel weird. It sounded stupid when he laid it out like that.

"Just go by yourself! You have to figure out who you are without M'gann." Dick offered his advice but he knew as soon as he said it that wasn't what the clone meant. Despite dating the Martian his entire life, he was still a unique person without her. The young adult just didn't know what else to say.

"I am doing that, you know. I just really don't want to have to go alone. Everyone's invited someone. Even Gar!" Conner threw his head back, pushing it into the cushion behind him as he groaned in annoyance. Going to a party alone was one thing, but going to a party where everyone had a date was another. Something, he didn't really want to have to brave. 

"Well, that's not quite true. I'm going alone." Dick's words rang in Conner's ears as he processed the statement. His eyes lit up as an idea formed in his brain.

"Dick, will you go to the party with me?" The clone asked, throwing the words out with enthusiasm that he had been lacking earlier. It was a brilliant idea.

"I - wait, what?" The shorter man stammered, blinking in confusion as if he had hallucinated what was just said.

"Yes! You can go with me and I don't have to show up alone. Please be my date?" Conner was practically beaming with excitement as he practically asked out his oldest friend.

"I'm not so sure." Dick murmured, uncertainty lacing the words.

"I'll pay you. Or owe you a favour. Or something!" Conner was practically begging, meeting his friend's blue eyes with his own. The look the clone sported made Dick want to laugh, he was trying the puppy dog look. A look that the former Robin had been trying to teach him for nearly five years.

"So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine’s party?” Dick sighed out, repeating the whole thing as if it were the craziest idea ever.

"Just think about it, please?" the Kryptonian pleaded. 

"Alright, I'll think about it," Dick promised with no actual intention of thinking on it. He had his answer from the minute the question was asked - no. That didn't stop his brain from thinking about the request for the rest of the night after Conner left.

xXx

The next morning, the teenage vigilante rang up his super powered friend.

"I'll do it Conner, but you owe me big." 

xXx

February fourteenth came almost too quickly for Dick. Frost settled against the windows painting a pretty picture for Bludhaven. It was below thirty again in the city Dick now called home. It wouldn't be freezing where the party was being held, though. Happy Harbour would barely even be cold.

Dick glanced over at the alarm clock to the right of the bed; 6:00 AM it read. He groaned in annoyance, throwing the covers over his head in an attempt to stall the time. As usual, it didn't work, and he was up and starting his day within twenty minutes.

The start of the day went by briskly. Breakfast - check. Chat with landlady - check. Catch a cab - fail. Walk to work in the cold and get harassed while walking - double check. Make it to work on time - somehow managed. Check in with boss - easily done. Complete work day and walk home - unfortunately, achieved.

Dick made it back to his apartment by 5:30 PM pathetically cold and vaguely annoyed. The party started at seven but Conner would drop by at six, leaving him a measly half hour to get ready. Ready for his date. A date with Conner. A fake date, sure, but a date nonetheless. What the hell had he been thinking when he agreed to the charade?

The half Kryptonian plaguing the teen's thoughts stopped by five minutes after six. He let himself in with the key he was gifted for emergencies. Or whenever Dick was in the shower and couldn't let Conner in himself, which is what it was used for often.

"Sorry, I'm early," was shouted through the closed door that leads to the bedroom.

"You really aren't!" Dick laughed, the almost musical noise echoed around the room as he got dressed. "I just got home later than expected."

Dick's fingers fumbled over the last buttons on his shirt as he made his way out of his bedroom. Once completed, he ran a hand through his dark, wet hair and looked up to see his partner for the evening. His action faltered for a moment.

Conner was neatly dressed in a black tux with a blue tie, Nightwing blue to be precise. His shirt was buttoned properly and tucked in. Pants were ironed. He looked immaculate and completely out of place standing in Dick's cluttered home. A bouquet of flowers - they looked like daisies in a myriad of colours - was held carefully in one hand, while a gift bag was in the other. 

"You look really nice," Dick mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the other person in the room and glaring at his floor. He now felt self-conscious in just a designer dark blue dress skirt and jeans. 

"Thanks. You look great, as well." Conner gave a smile that made the uneasy feeling in Dick's stomach float away. "Oh, these are for you." 

Dick awkwardly took the two objects being handed to him. He carefully placed the bag on the coffee table before walking over to the kitchen to find a vase.

"Thank you, Conner, but I didn't get anything for you," Dick said in a tone that made the clone feel like he was being actually thanked but also scolded. His friend did not enjoy being caught off guard.

"I didn't expect you to. I just wanted to get you something nice for agreeing to be my date for the evening. I really appreciate it, especially since you didn't want to do it." Conner smiled softly, meeting Dick's bright blue eyes. 

"Oh, well, you're welcome," stuttered Dick as he placed the vase on the counter. He busied himself with arranging the flowers, hoping that Conner wouldn't notice the shade of red his face had become. "So what's the evening's plan?"

"Besides going to the party? I was hoping we could get dinner as well. Or not, it's up to you."

"I'm cool with dinner, we'll be a bit late, but you have to let me pay. Deal?" Dick held out his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Deal." Conner sighed, taking the extended hand and shaking it as if the two were making a business deal.

"Alright, let's go!"

xXx

Dick and Conner arrived at Mount Justice forty minutes late via zeta. The restaurant had been shockingly crowded considering it was a small diner that on an average day had only three to seven people at a time. Since it was Dick's favourite diner and he frequented it often enough for everyone working to know him personally, the two got seated pretty fast. Dick slurped the strawberry milkshake that he ordered to go and tried to ignore the eyes on him. The moment the two delayed heroes were announced, nearly everyone turned to look at them.

"Sorry we're late, but milkshakes!" Dick held the cup up before taking a long sip earning quite a few laughs. The party quickly went back to whatever they were doing.

"Conner, relax. These are our friends, no need to be so nervous." The dark haired teen whispered, leaning into his partner's space. He pressed their shoulders together as a gentle form of support.

"Parties always make me nervous. So many people in one place." The taller boy whispered right back, leaning 

"Let's just go find Wally." Dick's fingers cautiously inched against Conner's hand before deciding to just grab it. He ran his thumb over the skin in a comforting manner before lacing their fingers together.

The two wandered around the party making small talk with everyone. Dick was such a social butterfly and could chat it up with everyone and anyone. Thankfully, for Conner, this meant that as soon as someone approached them Dick practically stole the attention away. The clone could just sit back - technically stand - and watch whatever magic the teen worked to demand such focus.

Two hours of socializing passed both quickly and slowly for the pair as they were practically glued to each other's side for the evening. After a particularly loud bought of laughter and getting bumped into, Conner pulled himself and his date out of the room where the main party was being held. The two found themselves in Conner's old bedroom, a place he occasionally stayed at but not as often as when he was younger.

"There are so many people out there!" The clone exclaimed, finally letting Dick's hand go and throwing both arms into the air in exasperation.

"Yeah, it was getting to be a bit much. Are you okay?" Dick lowered himself on the mattress, curling his legs underneath his body. 

"I'm fine, I just needed to get away from all the noise and such." Conner rubbed his head, seating himself as well.

The two sat side by side on the bed with nearly a foot of space between them. Silence enveloped them as they were left to their thoughts.

"Do you regret agreeing to be my date for the evening?" Conner's question was whispered so low as if he didn't really want to ask it.

"No! The evening was great. The party's a bit much, but I'm having a great time with you!" Rotating his torso to face Conner instead of the door, Dick reached out grabbing the boy's hand once more. He twirled their fingers together and flashed a soft smile.

Conner met the short teen's eyes, holding them for a few moments. He blinked a couple times before leaning over, pressing his lips against Dick's. The latter's eyes fluttered closed as he breathed out through his nose. The two lingered against each other's mouths for several seconds before pulling away. 

"Whelming," murmured Dick, staring into Conner's eyes.

"Very whelming," Conner sighed. The two stared at each other, allowing what happened to just resonate with them. 

There was a pause before Dick grabbed Conner's face with both hands and the latter grabbed at Dick's waist. With complete sync, the two launched at each other meeting in a passionate kiss. Strong hands pulled the teen up, allowing him to straddle the clone's legs. Their mouths moved against each other, tongues darting in every now and then.

"I think we just found your method of payment," Dick laughed against Conner's lips, fingers curling around the back of his neck.

"Okay," Conner leaned up to recapture Dick's mouth only to find it not there. The dark-haired beauty placed a hand on the clone's chest and leaned back to meet his eyes.

"Supes, I was joking. This is only if you want to." The pretty face in front of Conner scrunched up, almost looking sad. He wanted to correct that immediately.

"I know, and I want to. Trust me." Dick smiled and bent down to resume kissing. Conner grinned into the kiss, pulling Dick closer, finger digging into the boy's hips.

The night was not how Dick expected it to go; it was much better.


End file.
